Terokkar Forest
thumb|320px|The mellow feel of Terokkar Terokkar Forest is a zone in Outland located east of Nagrand, west of Shadowmoon Valley, southeast of Zangarmarsh, and southwest of Hellfire Peninsula. Terokkar was seen as the Bone Wastes in previous maps and lore sources, but the Bone Wastes themselves are now a sub-region within the Terokkar Forest zone (infact probably not the same Bone Wastes, as the current one was created only two years ago, according to ingame lore). May be one of the "Green Havens" replanted by druids to be like it was before the Horde necromancy and fel magic corrupted the land. Characteristics |} History Terokkar has always been most famous for its location of the Bone Wastes and the ruined fortress of Auchindoun. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Terokkar Forest: New hope has come to this ancient forest. Aided by the benevolent naaru, a group of draenei has rebuilt Shattrath City. The city has since thrown open its doors to welcome refugees of many different races from all over Outland. Yet the past has not left this area unmarked. To this day, only adventurers and graverobbers visit the haunted subterranean ruins of Auchindoun. Geography Mostly dark green forest vegetation of crystal pines. Shattrath City in the northwestern portion of zone. Alliance and Horde towns exist respectively. Maps Subregions Dungeons * Auchindoun Raid dungeons None Half-dungeons/elite areas None Battlegrounds None Travel hubs Allerian Stronghold (Alliance) Stonebreaker Hold (Horde) Shattrath City (Neutral) Regions adjacent to Terokkar Forest |} Notable characters Archmage Khadgar resides in Shattrath City and can be found in its center. See List of Terokkar Forest NPCs. World PvP In the Bone Wastes to the south, surrounding the ruins of Auchindoun, there are five Spirit Towers. These spirit towers can be captured by players who are PvP flagged. If all five towers become captured by a single faction, that faction gets a zone-wide aura which lasts for six hours. The aura gives +5% Damage, +5% Experience Gain, and the ability to create spirit shards in the Auchindoun instance. Quests Refugee Caravan * Stonebreaker Hold * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10105&locale=enUS (from Zangarmarsh) * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9993&locale=enUS ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10201&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9929&locale=enUS (in Terokkar Forest) ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9942 (from Terokkar Forest to Veil Reskk) *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9947 (from Veil Reskk) **** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9987 ***** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9950 ****** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10049 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10000&locale=enUS ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10008 *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10003 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10027&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10039&locale=enUS (to Grangol'val Village) ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10041 *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10043 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10018&locale=enUS ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10023 *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10791 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9989&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=10034&locale=enUS Cenarion Thicket * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9971&locale=enUS ** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9978 *** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9979 (to Shattrath City) **** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10112 ***** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9990 ****** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9995 ******* http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10448 ******** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=9997 ********* http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10015 ********** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10447 *********** http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10006 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9961&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9968&locale=enUS * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?source=live;wquest=9951&locale=enUS Resources Unknown Wild creatures * Ancients * Arakkoa * Basilisks * Blood elves * Broken * Burrowers * Carrion birds * Clefthoofs * Eredar * Ethereals * Fel Orcs * Frost Wyrm * Ghosts * Lost Ones * Moths * Owls * Sabers * Sand Gnomes * Scorpids * Shades * Skeletons * Spiders * Treants * Undead * Warp Stalkers * Water Elementals * Wolves * Zombies Category:Zone:Terokkar Forest Category:World:Outland